A las Puertas del Purgatorio
by chokomagedon
Summary: Algunos años después de que el caso de Kira fuese resuelto, el fantasma de Mello se presenta como una señal del destino. Un castigo o una segunda oportunidad. ¿Decidirá Near salvarlo, o lo abandonará nuevamente a su muerte? Capítulo final doujin
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Algunos años después de que el caso de Kira fuese resuelto, el fantasma de Mello se presenta como una señal del destino. Un castigo o una segunda oportunidad. ¿Decidirá Near salvarlo, o lo abandonará nuevamente a su muerte?

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, violencia, palabras fuertes. Quizás, más adelante, lemon.

* * *

**A las puertas del Purgatorio**

Hubo un tiempo en el que el mundo estuvo a punto de ser dominado por aquél que intentó convertirse en Dios. En el que la humanidad entera se vio juzgada por un asesino con máscara de juez pero rostro y caprichos de hombre.

Lejos quedaron esos días. Mundo y humanidad volvieron a ser los mismos. Volvieron a necesitarlo.

—¡L¿Me escuchas¡Ya estamos listos para entrar!

La voz firme y masculina llegó nítida a mis auriculares. Mis manos fueron rápidas al tomar la última pieza del rompecabezas para colocarla en su sitio, el único espacio vacío.

—Fuerte y claro. Si mis deducciones son acertadas, ellos deben encontrarse allí dentro. No hay manera de que fallemos.

—Bien. Procederemos a iniciar la operación.

Entorné los ojos, concentrando la mirada en la superficie del juego de ingenio que acababa de resolver por enésima oportunidad. Blanca, lisa. Perfecta. Todo era perfecto.

—Y, agente...

—¿Sí, L?

—No olvide que detener a esos hombres es sólo parte del caso. Deben priorizar sus vidas ante todo, pero, de ser posible, tráiganlos con vida.

—Entendido.

Algunos simplemente no entienden que el mundo y la humanidad son siempre los mismos. Cambian las épocas, cambian los estilos y las creencias, pero el bien y el mal siempre están allí, presentes en todo y en todos. Cada uno tendrá sus razones para reprimir el uno o el otro, aunque no los argumentos para negar que alguno de ellos podría alguna vez llegar a eliminarse. Como dos piezas de un rompecabezas encajando a la perfección. Una blanca y la otra negra.

Se oyeron algunos gritos seguidos por un concierto de disparos. Nada imprevisible. Después de todo, las posibilidades de atrapar a alguno de los delincuentes con vida eran más que bajas. Ni hablar de las casi inexistentes chances de hacerles hablar. No había que ser L para deducirlo. A esa altura, más de la mitad ya debían de haber sido eliminados en su propio escondrijo por los agentes del FBI.

—Logramos acorralar a uno de ellos. Intentó escapar por el sótano, pero lo tenemos rodeado.

—Procuren no matarlo. De todas formas, sean cuidadosos. No sabemos de lo que es capaz.

—Lo sé. ¡Hey, tú¡No te muevas!

Sucedieron unos segundos de silencio y expectativa. Luego, el sonido de la respiración pesada del agente sobre el micrófono y un único disparo. El delincuente se desplomó en el piso tras ser herido en la espalda. Ya era nuestro. Sin embargo...

_¡BANG!_

—Agente Jonson¿me escucha? Agente Jonson.

La única respuesta recibida fue el sonido de pasos torpes alejándose del micrófono del seguramente fallecido Agente Jonson. Me apresuré en darles instrucciones al resto de los hombres bajo mi mando de disparar a matar, pero aquello no fue necesario. Eran buenos en su trabajo, pues ya habían herido de bala la mano del delincuente y se habían ocupado de reducirlo a la fuerza.

Un nuevo triunfo para L. Un paso más en la investigación de uno de los tantos miles de casos. L, el mejor detective del mundo.

L...

------------------------------------------------------

_Cinco días después..._

Él no murió, después de todo. Es extraño que una persona como yo diga esto, pero en verdad no se me ocurre qué otra maldita cosa más que el destino pudo haber hecho que el disparo en su espalda no afectara ningún órgano vital ni que se desangrara hasta morir a causa de sus heridas. Su recuperación resultó ser asombrosamente rápida y, al cabo de cinco días, estaba listo para ser interrogado.

El castillo de naipes frente a mí ya iba por su quinto piso cuando los televisores se encendieron mostrando la sala de interrogatorios. Una pequeña mesa y dos sillas solitarias en un espacio de no más de cuatro metros cuadrados, iluminadas por un par de tubos fluorescentes. Mi atención se encontraba dirigida en el sexto piso de mi obra en cuanto la sala finalmente fue ocupada por sus jugadores.

—L, vamos a comenzar.

—Comiencen—respondí a secas. Mis palabras jamás necesitaban teñirse de emoción alguna. No existía tal necesidad inútil.

Con la misma gracia de un autómata, giré mi cuerpo unos noventa grados en dirección a las pantallas. Entonces no hubieron palabras en ningún idioma capaces de describir la expresión que adquirió mi rostro. Mis manos debieron temblar considerablemente, pues lo único que mis oídos captaron en ese momento eterno fue el sonido del castillo de naipes desplomándose.

Era... él.

Sentado frente al hombre encargado de interrogarlo, se encontraba la persona más idéntica a Mello que podría haber existido sobre la faz de la Tierra. No hay una pizca de exageración en mis palabras. La misma constitución física, delgada, casi esquelética. El cabello, quizás un poco más claro, quizás un poco más largo, pero igual de prolijo y sedoso. Y esos ojos... verdes en lugar de azules, su mirada helada y profunda. La suya. Todo en él parecía ser intimidante y desafiante, más allá del uniforme anaranjado de reo que contrastaba tanto con su actitud. Un clon. Un clon perfecto diseñado por la naturaleza, colocado frente a mis ojos de la mano del azar.

—Seré claro contigo—fueron las palabras que dieron comienzo al interrogatorio.—En tu mugrosa vida no tendrás mejor opción que decirnos todo lo que sepas acerca de tu grupo de subversivos.

La vista del muchacho continuó clavada en el centro de la mesa mientras, poco a poco, sus labios se fueron curvando en una especie de mueca burlona que resaltó las heridas de su boca. Una mueca demasiado familiar para mi gusto. Finalmente, sus ojos se elevaron hasta la altura de los del agente.

—Pueden pudrirse tú y tus malditas opciones. De todas formas, me condenarán a muerte. ¿Por qué habría de decirte nada?

—¿Que por qué habrías de decirme nada? La razón es muy simple. Entenderás que hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte. No tenemos ningún problema en hacerle esas cosas a una basura como tú. Así que, o me dices todo lo que sabes para luego ir pacíficamente a la sala de ejecuciones, o desearás estar muerto antes de que se dicte tu sentencia. ¿Entendido?

Mientras las amenazas del agente sonaban duras a través del parlante, una sensación extraña en el estómago se fue acentuando más y más hasta convertirse en desagradables náuseas. Resultaba difícil respirar cuando la imagen del fantasma de Mello se transmitía en los quince televisores de la oficina. Debí encontrarme tan aturdido que tardé en reaccionar en el momento en que el acusado se abalanzó sobre la mesa, tirando de las cadenas que lo sostenían hasta el límite.

—Perfectamente entendido... Agente.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquella frase con el tono sarcástico que sólo _él_ podía adoptar, los dos policías que se encontraban de pie detrás suyo ya lo habían inmovilizado y golpeado, aunque nada logró borrar la mueca socarrona congelada en su rostro.

—¡Fin del interrogatorio, oficiales!—exclamó antes de soltar una carcajada.

Impulsivo, osado y demente. En ese mismo orden se sucedieron tales adjetivos en mi mente justo antes de que su figura fuera arrastrada hasta desaparecer por la puerta.

Tragué saliva. Incluso resultó difícil salir de mi estupefacción en cuanto oí la voz de Lester, quien hacía ya tantos años trabajaba directamente bajo mi mando.

—L¿ocurre algo?

—¿A qué te refieres, Lester?—inquirí en el tono más calmo que me fue posible.

—Bueno... creía que dictarías las preguntas que debían hacerse, pero te quedaste callado.

—No consideré que fuera necesario hacer tal cosa. Si tienes alguna sugerencia para el próximo interrogatorio, por favor, dímela.

Aliviante era saber que, al menos, mis habilidades para hablar directa y lógicamente seguían allí. De dónde había salido la de inventar esa clase de mentiras, no sabría decirlo. Porque mentir por el bien de la resolución de casos era cosa de todos los días y una forma de agilizar las investigaciones. Pero mentir para ocultar mis propios pensamientos era una necesidad que nunca antes se me había presentado.

Aquella noche fue el infierno. Me pasé las pocas horas que solía dormir dando vueltas en la cama, siendo acosado una y otra vez por los mismos interrogantes. Al principio fue _"¿Por qué un muchacho tan parecido a Mello tuvo que terminar frente a mis narices, en estas circunstancias?",_ para luego convertirse en _"¿Por qué se parece tanto a Mello?"_. Finalmente, me preguntaba _"¿Por qué me afecta tanto que se parezca a Mello?"_. Y, minutos antes del amanecer, la cuestión había tomado una forma completamente diferente.

"_¿Por qué tuviste que morir, Mello?"_

Llegué a las oficinas ojeroso y cansado, como si el tiempo que me salteé dormir durante toda mi vida me estuviese pasando la factura. A pesar de ser bastante temprano, todos mis agentes estaban allí, listos para seguir con el trabajo. Era bastante predecible la conclusión a la que habían llegado. El delincuente cautivo no diría nada por las buenas.

Lo que de seguro ninguno hubiese previsto y, de cierta forma, hasta yo mismo quedé sorprendido de mí mismo, fue lo que dije a continuación, con tanta calma, tanta seguridad.

—Hay algo que debo pedirles.

—¿Qué cosa, L?

—Preparen al muchacho. Lo interrogaré personalmente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

A decir verdad, nunca me gustó la idea de poner original characters en un fanfic. Pero la idea de esta historia me está torturando desde hace varios días, así que no tuve más remedio que escribirla. 

Ustedes deciden si vale la pena o no continuarla...


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a **Musa555, Tier, Linsait, V4lkyr14, randomgirl89, Kotomi y alma-chan** por sus reviews. En verdad no esperaba recibir tantos, así que crean cuando les digo que me han puesto muy contento. Para ellos va este capítulo, ya que fue gracias a ellos que me dieron ganas de terminarlo pronto. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

"Personalmente". Aquella palabra se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tan fuerte que casi podían captarla mis oídos. Más allá de eso, sólo el impacto de mis zapatos contra las baldosas del suelo, seguido de otros pasos, rompía el silencio, mientras descendía hacia los calabozos donde manteníamos a los sospechosos antes de entregárselos a la justicia. Teníamos prioridad, obviamente, y podíamos hacerles las preguntas que quisiéramos.

—_¿Personalmente? Pero, L, tú..._

Jamás me había expuesto de esa forma, exceptuando aquella ocasión en el Almacén YB. Alcanzaban los dedos de mi mano para contar las personas que habían visto el rostro del actual L.

—_Puedes interrogarlo sin necesidad de que te vea. ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto?_

Por primera vez, no había respuestas a cuestiones tan evidentes. "_¿Por qué?"_. Simplemente _tenía_ que hacerlo. ¿Enloquecería de no hacerlo¿Me arrepentiría durante el resto de mis días? Cualquier razón exagerada sería sencilla de creer. Sin embargo, la única forma de saberlo era bajando aquellas escaleras, transitando pasillos donde exclusivamente la luz artificial alumbraba, visitando cuartos conocidos sólo a través de las cámaras. Él era el único prisionero en ese momento. Giovanni me acompañó hasta estar a metros de su celda, y luego le pedí que se fuera. Nos observarían y escucharían desde la oficina.

Inspirando profundo, terminé con la distancia que me separaba de encontrarme frente al primer calabozo. La bombilla brillaba con potencia en el techo y, aún así, las sombras parecían prevalecer en la esquina donde, sentado, inmóvil, me observaba fijamente. Sus ojos verdes refulgían como los de un gato en la oscuridad. No. Más bien daban la impresión de pertenecer a una fiera salvaje en su momento de quietud antes de lanzarse sobre su presa.

De pronto, el aire se había vuelto denso y respirar me resultaba cada vez más difícil. Era tarde para reparar mi error. Recordé entonces, no sin gran sobrecogimiento, que quien solía hacer las cosas por puro impulso no era yo. Quien se precipitaba antes de tener en cuenta hasta la última de las consecuencias no era yo.

Por eso aún seguía con vida.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. En las penumbras pude notar cómo los músculos de su cara se iban tensando lentamente hasta formar una sonrisa torcida. Sus dientes, perfectos y blancos, fueron pequeñas perlas que brillaron junto con las esmeraldas de sus ojos.

—¿Y tú quién mierda eres?

Sus palabras, más filosas que cualquier bisturí, hicieron que por instinto mi vista descendiera hacia mi propia figura. Llevaba la misma ropa blanca y holgada que de costumbre, al igual que el cabello revuelto. No había que ser muy inteligente para interpretar que se estaba burlando de mi apariencia.

—He venido para que confieses el paradero del resto de tu organización. Si lo haces, nos ahorrarás hacer cosas desagradables, tanto para nosotros como para ti.

—¡Oh!, no me digas.

Con cierta lentitud y dificultad, se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a renguear en dirección a la reja. La herida en su espalda debía dolerle como el demonio, pero su andar, a pesar del rengueo, seguía siendo elegante y soberbio. Ya no sonreía. Sus labios estaban rectos, ligeramente curvados hacia abajo.

—Éste es el momento en el que dices que no tengo nada que perder, o que, tarde o temprano, con o sin mi confesión, descubrirán todo¿verdad? Mira, niño, tú y los jodidos del FBI me tienen las pelotas llenas, así que por qué no sacas tu culo pálido de delante de mi celda. Seguro ambos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer antes de hablar mierda...

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No diré algo tan insustancial como eso. Si no tuvieses nada que perder, ya habrías hablado. Acerca de que los encontremos o no, es un hecho, pero no serviría mucho de incentivo para tu confesión.

El joven calló y entornó los ojos, quizás sorprendido por mis palabras. No era muy insólito, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia entre los métodos de los demás agentes que lo habían interrogado y los míos.

No estaba mintiendo cuando le contesté. De hecho, no sólo no tenía pensado decirle lo que él creía que yo diría, sino que mi mente estaba ocupada por pensamientos muy distantes a preguntas e interrogatorios. Su presencia y su mirada penetrante no ayudaban mucho tampoco. Ni hablar del hecho de que, viéndolo ahora de cerca, su parecido con Mello se potenciaba. Jamás, en todos los años de mi existencia, me había sentido tan... vulnerable. Ni siquiera con el verdadero Mello.

Entonces, como si toda aquella situación humillante fuera poco, él mencionó algo que me dejó por completo pasmado.

—Tú no eres un simple niñito genio esclavo del FBI¿no es así? Tú debes ser L.

Como el más despiadado de los dioses, terminaba de quitarme la última capa para dejarme totalmente expuesto frente a su mirada implacable. Y no me incomodaba tanto que supiera quién era yo, sino que lo haya vislumbrado con rapidez asombrosa. También él era inteligente. Brillante.

La voz preocupada de Lester llegó enseguida a través del mini-auricular. Tal como imaginé, me pidió que terminara con el asunto y regresara. Se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso. Sin embargo...

—No. Quiero que desconecten todos los micrófonos y cámaras. El interrogatorio continúa.

Cumplieron mi orden a regañadientes. A decir verdad, a pesar de sus capacidades y su buena predisposición, a veces se volvía tedioso trabajar en equipo. Ésta no era la ocasión. Porque más bien era yo el que estaba agobiándome a mí mismo con mi inaceptable forma de actuar.

—Sabíamos que nos estabas pisando los talones. Lo que no imaginé es que te presentarías frente a mí tan fácilmente. ¿Haces esto con todos tus sospechosos, o yo soy un invitado especial?

Su tono sarcástico continuó martillándome el cerebro hasta que _otro_ movimiento inesperado de mi parte lo hizo guardar silencio. Sin decir palabra, saqué un manojo de llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta de su celda para entrar en ella. Él permaneció estático, de pie en medio del cuarto, dirigiéndome una mirada mitad incrédula, mitad burlona.

—Estás más loco de lo que pensaba. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? Ahora que han quitado las cámaras, nadie puede vigilarte.

—No es necesario que nadie me vigile. Cometerías una estupidez si me atacaras. Además, los guardias vendrían enseguida.

Tras oír mis argumentos, su actitud se serenó un poco. Acercó los párpados, casi al punto de juntarlos, adoptando la postura de estar estudiándome. Yo tampoco me movía. Me encontraba demasiado perdido en sus gestos, en su expresión. Era todo tan familiar y tan extraño al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres?

Aquella era la pregunta más primordial que podría haberse hecho en cualquier interrogatorio. Lo insólito es que era al interrogador a quien se la habían hecho. Y éste no sabía qué responder.

—Quiero que me digas lo que quiero saber.

—¿Y acaso crees que quitando la vigilancia y escabulléndote en mi celda como una puta harás que te considere mi mejor amigo y te cuente la historia de mi vida? Estás jodido de la cabeza.

—No, no creo eso. Como ya te dije, si no confiesas por las buenas nos obligarás a utilizar métodos bastante desagradables.

—¡Oh¡No me hagas reír¡Apuesto a que tus amiguitos maricas se mueren de ganas por matarme a golpes!

—Eso no es cierto...

—No me vengas con idioteces, niño genio. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría pasar al menos cinco minutos de mi confinamiento en paz.

—Eso no será posible.

—¿Ah, no? Mira, si te sientes frustrado porque eres el gran L y toda esa mierda y no has logrado hacerme decir una palabra, no es culpa mía. Quizás no seas tan inteligente como crees¿de acuerdo?

—Tú tampoco eres muy inteligente por haberte dejado atrapar.

—¿Perdón?

Habían pasado apenas minutos desde que nos viéramos por primera vez cara a cara y, aún así, las palabras cargadas de ironía y malicia, además del desprecio aumentando sílaba tras sílaba, parecían estar alimentadas por años. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Igual que en Wammy's House, cuando una inexplicable sensación de satisfacción me embargaba secretamente cada vez que mi superioridad quedaba demostrada. Porque mi victoria sobre Mello no hubiese sido semejante de haber aceptado lo mucho que la disfrutaba. Se había vuelto una obsesión casi tan poderosa como la suya por intentar en vano superarme en cada pequeña cosa. Sólo Mello era capaz de descubrir esa faceta mía, la satírica, la ácida, la competitiva, aunque ni él mismo supiera de su existencia. Y ahora, éste singular desconocido había sido capaz de desenterrarla en ese corto tiempo.

—Que si fueras un poco más avispado, al menos estarías confesando.

Era irresistible. Una vez comenzado, no podía detenerme.

Sus ojos se habían abierto por completo, casi desencajados, y me miraban amenazantes mientras su mano derecha, vendada por la herida de bala, se aferraba con fuerza a la reja. Parecía herido en lo más profundo de su alma. ¿Había algo en lo que no se le asemejara?

—Tú...

—Michael...—lo llamé por primera vez. Sentí entonces cómo pronunciar aquello produjo que un escalofrío me recorriera la columna vertebral. Sin duda alguna era cierto que el hecho de que ese fuera su nombre y no otro me engendraba más miedo que verlo acercándose a mí con su expresión asesina plasmada en el rostro.

—¡No digas mi puto nombre!—exclamó al tiempo que me tomaba bruscamente de la camisa y me arrojaba violentamente contra los barrotes, golpeando mi cabeza contra el sólido metal. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, sus manos ya estaban presionando con fuerza sobre mi cuello, arrebatándome la posibilidad de respirar.

Intenté liberarme a suerte de sacudidas, pero su superioridad física era evidente, sumado al hecho de que el golpe en la cabeza y la falta de aire me debilitaban a gran velocidad. Y sus ojos... Sus ojos, manifestación del desquicio más grande, me hipnotizaban al hacerme sufrir una sensación que combinaba terror puro con regocijo.

Lo último que vi fue a uno de los guardias dirigiéndose a la carrera hacia nosotros, antes de perder el conocimiento.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

No, no es un sueño. Esto es una actualización, así que más bien sería como un milagro.

Sé que me he tardado un buen tiempo, pero gracias a algunas personas que me insistieron mucho para que continuase, me decidí a sentarme para romperme la cabeza y ver cómo diablos continuarlo... y al final no fue tan complicado. De hecho, fue bastante placentero.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y espero que los que deseaban seguir leyendo este fic encuentren la actualización.

* * *

Oscuridad. Oscuridad a mi derecha y a mi izquierda. Oscuridad arriba y abajo, por fuera y por dentro. Imposible era distinguir nada de lo oscuro que estaba. Una negrura tan, tan espesa, que hasta juraría que podía palparla.

"_¿Ya estás muerto?_"

No. Para el pesar del dueño de la voz que pronunciaba aquella pregunta, y de las manos, inmaduras pero fuertes, que me apretaban el cuello con firmeza, no estaba muerto. No morí esa vez, en el orfanato, luego de haberlo superado en las notas por enésima vez. Aunque, quizás, en este momento, él vería su viejo deseo cumplido.

_"Si L es Kira, comprenderé que eres realmente bueno en esto. Si confirmas eso, atraparé a Kira por ti."_

Desperté en una habitación pequeña y vacía a excepción de la cama en donde me encontraba y un escaparate repleto de fármacos además de algunos instrumentos de medicina. La oscuridad se había disipado por completo, cediendo paso a una blancura casi cegadora. Estaba solo.

Sin embargo, una poderosa sensación aún me acompañaba, opacando la jaqueca causada por el golpe en la cabeza y el dolor de garganta y cuello. Sin pensarlo, llevé mis dedos al sitio donde habían estado presionando los suyos, intentando recordar aquella sensación. Las marcas debían seguir allí, pues sentía la molestia de los moretones. Él era real... Tan real como cualquier otra cosa real en la que pudiese pensar. Como cualquier ser humano capaz de dejar marcas en mi cuello. Convencerme de ello no trajo absolutamente nada favorable. Porque enseguida me di cuenta de por qué razón latía más fuerte mi corazón al palparme mi zona doliente.

Estaba enfermo. Sufría una enfermedad más caprichosa que la gripe, más nociva que el cáncer. Y parte de la enfermedad era creer que su cura se hallaba en el origen de la misma. Allí abajo, en las mazmorras silenciosas, descendiendo las escaleras que llevan al mismísimo Averno, a los pies de aquel ángel caído.

Entonces recordé quién era yo y quién era él, y cuál era mi trabajo. Pero la sensación no quería ser olvidada.

------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni no era estúpido. Lester no era estúpido. Ridner había sido trasladada y ya no trabajaba para mí, pero ella también se hubiese dado cuenta de mi enajenación, en especial porque era la que mejor había conocido a Mello, después de mí. Aún así, no había forma de que los otros dos agentes ignoraran el motivo. Quizás fue por ello que nadie dijo nada, más allá de recalcar lo inútil y arriesgado que sería repetir la infructuosa estrategia del día anterior. ¿Comprenderían acaso lo insoportable que se había vuelto aquel dolor ahora reflotado? ¿Que el destino me reclamase las lágrimas que jamás me había dignado a derramar?

—No podemos darnos el lujo de no hacerlo confesar antes de entregarlo a la justicia. Haremos lo que sea necesario.

Mentiras. Más y más mentiras. Oh, Mello. ¿Estarías revolcándote en tu tumba? De rabia, de risa.

El otro, su espectro, su reencarnación, lo que fuere, demostró una actitud entre hilarante y colérica al verme insistente frente a su celda. Parte de mí gritaba para que despertase de aquel sueño con tinte pesadillesco e hiciera mi trabajo. Era lo que estaba haciendo. Encontrándome personalmente con el acusado para interrogarle, luego de pedirle una vez más a mi equipo que desconectase cámaras y micrófonos. Aquella clase de peligros que L solía correr por amor a su trabajo. De haber sido como cualquier otro ser humano, me habría engañado de esa patética manera. Pero sabía a la perfección qué era lo que estaba haciendo al atravesar aquellos barrotes invulnerables. Aún no había tenido suficiente.

—Veo que el golpe te ha afectado el cerebro. ¿O es que eres un puto masoquista?

No di un paso atrás a pesar de la advertencia patente en su mirada. Si es que acaso Mello había enviado desde el Infierno a aquella criatura para castigarme, entonces lo aceptaba. Yo era lo que era gracias a él, mi eterno opuesto complementario, por lo que no movería ni un solo músculo por haber permitido que mi mitad fuese muerta antes de mí. Mi corazón, en cambio, latió con fuerza en cuanto lo tuve a centímetros de distancia. Parecía que los guardias lo habían lastimado en nuestro último encuentro, por lo que supuse que no cometería la misma agresión. En lugar de empujarme o asfixiarme, me tomó fuertemente de la camisa, no sin cierta dificultad a causa de sus lesiones, y me arrastró hasta la pared opuesta a las rejas.

Pude haber gritado, pero no lo hice. Permití que me arrancase la ropa como un niño bueno y obediente. Cómo explicar que sólo yo podría entender lo aliviado que me sentía al ser humillado y agredido para aminorar el peso que llevaba mi alma desde hacía ya varios años. Michael no perdía oportunidad de rasguñarme o estrujarme la cara con violencia contra la pared helada.

De pronto, para mi sorpresa, asiéndome de los hombros me obligó a darme vuelta para que quedásemos frente a frente. Noté entonces una inesperada mueca de desconcierto en sus facciones antes de que me besase en la boca con vehemencia, casi desesperación. Yo tampoco logré comprender semejante accionar.

_¿Eras tú, Mello?_

—No sé qué es lo que pretendes exactamente, —su voz susurrante, tras romper el beso, llegó cosquilleante a mi oído— pero te destrozaré si es eso lo que quieres.

En un nuevo arrebato de ferocidad, volvió a girarme contra la pared y sostuvo uno de mis brazos detrás de mi espalda para evitar cualquier resistencia. Entonces sentí un dolor como ningún otro que hubiese sufrido antes. Era como si mi cuerpo se estuviese desgarrando por dentro y, aunque creía que no podría empeorar, se hacía más intenso segundo a segundo. Michael se movía detrás de mí, jadeando un poco y bañándome el cuello con su aliento cálido. Había introducido dos dedos de la mano que no me sostenía el brazo en mi boca. De todas formas, yo no hubiese gritado, a pesar de que el dolor me estuviese matando. Hubiese preferido morderme los labios y hacérmelos sangrar en vez de emitir sonido alguno.

Cuando puso fin a su tortura, se separó de mí y me dejó caer al suelo. Mis extremidades temblaban y todo me daba vueltas. Tardé un buen rato en recuperar la capacidad para ponerme de pie y volver a colocarme la vestimenta. Para ese entonces, mis nervios estaban tan entumecidos y mis sentidos tan alterados, que mis labios se movieron por voluntad propia:

—Tienes que confesar—le dije con la voz a punto de quebrárseme. —Te harán cosas mucho peores que las que ya te han hecho y que las que tú me has hecho a mí.

No respondió enseguida, sino que permaneció un momento evaluando la rarísima situación en la que estábamos involucrados. Quizás hubiese contemplado la posibilidad de que todo era una actuación del mejor detective del mundo para hacerle hablar. Sin embargo, puede que ya sospechase que la intención de mi consejo, casi un ruego, poco tenía que ver con la investigación.

—Sinceramente—respondió por fin—prefiero morir retorciéndome de dolor antes de darles el gusto a ustedes de confesar.

No cabía dudas de que Mello hubiese respondido de manera muy similar, si no idéntica. En el instante en el que me convencí a mí mismo de que nunca lo persuadiría, me encontré sostenido al retrete de la celda, vomitando.

Continuará…

* * *

El hecho de que Near esté terriblemente out of character fue uno de los motivos por los cuales estuve bloqueada durante tantos meses. Sé que a esta altura, por como viene la trama, me es imposible hacer que vuelva a ser Near... pido disculpas por ello.

Por cierto, la frase con la que Near sueña(_"Si L es Kira, comprenderé que eres realmente bueno en esto. Si confirmas eso, atraparé a Kira por ti.") es algo muy interesante que Mello le dice a Near en el manga y es de hecho, si no saqué mal las cuentas, lo último que le dice. Me pareció interesante ponerlo en el fic y aclarar de dónde lo había sacado._

Hasta la próxima. Pueden leer Wammy's mientras tanto xD


	4. Chapter 4

_En el Purgatorio existen dos puertas. Una de ellas conduce al Cielo. La otra, al Infierno. En cada una hay un guardián, ambos iguales en apariencia. Sin embargo, uno de ellos siempre miente, mientras que el otro siempre dice la verdad. Para elegir la puerta por la que se pasará, sólo se puede hacer una pregunta a uno solo de los guardianes. ¿Cuál es la única pregunta que se debe hacer para poder abrir la puerta deseada?_

Recuerdo muy bien que ese era uno de los tantos acertijos que L, el verdadero, el original, solía hacernos cuando vivíamos en el orfanato. Puede que incluso antes de que terminase de formularlo, mi mente ya lo hubiese resuelto sin dificultades.

El tiempo había transcurrido, implacable, desde entonces, llevándose consigo las horas de risas y la inocencia propia y exclusiva de la infancia. En este purgatorio, en cambio, todas las puertas llevaban al mismo sitio oscuro y frío, colmado de desesperación. Mi corazón se encogía al punto de hacerse trizas a causa de la impotencia de saber que, hiciera lo que hiciera, el destino sería el mismo. No había ningún Cielo para mí, pues tampoco albergaba salvación alguna para él.

Me negué a contemplar el interrogatorio que mis hombres tenían preparado. Aunque hubiese sido inaceptable que no asistiera al cuartel, mis ojos se resistieron a mirar directamente a las pantallas donde eran transmitidos sus sufrimientos. Solamente oía los esporádicos y ahogados quejidos que emitía en cuanto la tortura se volvía humanamente intolerable. Aún así, en ningún momento se permitió gritar ni rogar por que sus suplicios cesaran. Ocasionalmente, hasta llegaba a proferir alguna carcajada burlona.

De más está decir que no dijo ni una palabra acerca del paradero de los terroristas ni de sus planes. Una vez que los agentes sintieron adoloridos los nudillos de tanto golpearlo, y las bocas se les secaron tras innumerables insultos y amenazas, procedieron a regresarlo a su celda. No había nada qué hacer más que entregarlo a la Justicia para que se sentenciara su condena.

------------------------------

Un paso... dos pasos... tres pasos...

A lo largo de mi carrera como detective había presenciado todo tipo de espectáculos grotescos y siniestros que a cualquiera pondrían la piel de gallina. Esto era muy distinto, pero fue capaz de producirme fuertes escalofríos. Por alguna curiosa conexión de imágenes mentales y recuerdos, agradecí con toda mi alma que el cuerpo de Mello hubiese sido devorado por las llamas.

Michael aún no había vuelto en sí. Yacía inconsciente en el piso de cemento, completamente desnudo, y el agua helada con la cual lo habían empapado luego de arrojarlo allí se había teñido del rojo de su sangre. Me acerqué sigilosamente a él y lo cubrí con cuidado con la manta sucia de la litera. Sus ojos, hinchados, enrojecidos, se abrieron lentamente al sentir el contacto con la lana y demostraron un atisbo de confusión cuando me vieron recostarme a su lado.

—L, tú...

—Shh... —interrumpí las palabras que pronunciaba dificultosamente.—Near. Llámame Near.

—Near... —repitió. Los labios le temblaban un poco y probablemente le dolieran al hablar debido a las numerosas cortaduras. Quizás fuesen sus pensamientos entumecidos a causa del sufrimiento y mis delirios insistentes los que nos hicieron olvidar las diferencias abismales que existían entre nosotros. —Yo ya estoy muerto. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Era tan cierto que asustaba. Él estaba muerto, y no tenía idea del alcance del significado que aquella aseveración tenía para mí. Yo no sabía si sería más cruel mentirle o responderle con la verdad.

—Me recuerdas a alguien a quien le debo la vida...

En el momento en que me acerqué a Michael para darle un beso de naturaleza muy diferente al que él me había dado el día anterior, busqué el sabor de Mello en su boca.

Sólo probé sangre.

-----------------------------------------

En las oficinas del cuartel, todo rezumaba normalidad. El sonido de los ordenadores procesando datos sobresalía entre el resto, pues la mayoría de las personas se encontraba en silencio, como si el caso anterior hubiese sido cerrado y todos se apresurasen a olvidarlo. Me paré en medio de ellos, ya concentrados en otros asuntos, y dije con voz fuerte y clara:

—Michael va a hablar.

Entonces, el golpeteo de las teclas de los ordenadores también cesó. No podía culparles por haber perdido parte de su confianza en mí, en L. Yo simplemente sentía que ya no merecía tener dicho título.

—Se niega a revelar datos acerca de su organización, pero asegura que pronto provocarán un atentado en el que morirán muchos civiles si no se hace nada para detenerlos.

Giovanni, quien me había estado oyendo con expresión indescifrable al igual que el resto, se puso de pie para preguntar: —¿Y tú le crees, L? Puede tratarse tan solo de una excusa para aplazar su condena.

—Poco importa si le creemos o no—respondí en tono calmo pero seguro. —Opino que debemos escuchar lo que tiene para decirnos. La seguridad de los civiles es algo con lo que no podemos jugar.

—Estoy de acuerdo—manifestó otro de los agentes. —Ya nos ha ocurrido de acusados que accedieron a confesar a último momento. ¿Tiene alguna condición?

Hice una pausa para suspirar antes de contestarle. Era ésta la última de mis cartas, y no sabía con exactitud adónde me llevaría.

—Me lo dirá a mí en cuanto lo vaya a ver, dentro de tres días. Además, exige asistencia médica para recuperarse de sus heridas más graves.

—Ese desgraciado hijo de puta...

Luego de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo, muchos a regañadientes, me dirigí hacia mi oficina privada. La gran cantidad de juguetes parecía haber estado aguardando pacientemente a mi regreso. Una vez allí, me senté en el suelo y comencé a pensar mientras mis manos se ocupaban de armar una torre de ladrillos.

—¿Por qué...?—indagué al vacío. Tan sólo me respondió el acelerado latir de mi corazón.

Los tres días se pasaron con semejante lentitud que me creí a punto de enloquecer. Además, se nos estaba presionando para que terminásemos con el interrogatorio y entregásemos al acusado. Por desgracia, en el mundo había procedimientos a seguir, aunque lo único que podía hacer era meditar sobre qué decir cuando la espera hubiese terminado. Sospechaba que Michael no me recibiría con la misma actitud mansa y apacible de la última vez.

Mis sospechas no estaban infundadas.

Pero el sentimiento que más prevaleció en mí, más allá de la vergüenza y la confusión, fue el formidable alivio por no verle desfallecido y moribundo en el suelo. A pesar de que algunas partes de su cara seguían hinchadas, y los moretones y cortaduras tardarían en sanar, su aspecto difería muchísimo de lo que era tres días atrás. Por fortuna, su cuerpo daba la impresión de estar entrenado para resistir este tipo de vicisitudes.

Instintivamente, me acerqué a la reja y aferré los barrotes con mis manos. Después de lo ocurrido, absolutamente toda mi cordura estaba perdida.

—¿Por qué estoy aún aquí?—indagó con actitud demandante.

Cerré mis ojos, buscando en mi mente una respuesta inexistente.

—Te conseguí más tiempo.

Lo oí reír delante de mí, medio burlón, medio desorientado. Mis ojos se mantenían cerrados cuando sus dedos me acariciaron tiernamente las mejillas.

Era irreal; el mundo, el FBI(la mentira que había inventado), las paredes crudas y las rejas que nos separaban. Incluso Kira y su cuaderno de la muerte parecían haber sido un mal sueño. Quise mantenerme así durante años, sin tener que pensar ni preocuparme por nada.

Pero el tiempo, una vez más, no podía aguardarme. De pronto, Michael hizo un movimiento brusco y me encontré de espaldas contra la reja. La aguja de una jeringa vacía se hallaba introducida en la vena de mi cuello.

Cómo se las había ingeniado para traer semejante instrumento desde la enfermería y burlar la estricta seguridad, era algo por lo que había que darle muchos méritos. Yo no podría haber llegado tan lejos de brindarle tal oportunidad.

Mientras sentía el frío del acero penetrando dolorosamente mi carne, procuraba convencerme que aquello no encajaba dentro de ningún plan.

A pesar de que, por negligencia y estupidez, el noventa y nueve por ciento de la culpa era mía.

Eso y un millón de cuestiones más surcaban mis pensamientos en cuanto percibí, una vez más, su aliento, sensual y cálido, en mi oído:

—Llama a los guardias. Si haces un movimiento en falso, te mato.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

Me colgué...

* * *

Habría tomado las mismas e idénticas medidas, sea quien fuera mi atacante, ¿verdad? Llamar a los guardias, ordenarles a mis hombres que hicieran todo lo que el malhechor exigiese, autorizar que le entregasen ropa de civil, un vehículo de escape e indicar que no nos siguiesen bajo ninguna circunstancia. Nada tenía que ver con que se tratase del fantasma de la persona que parecía hacerme tanta falta y el culpable de que por primera vez yo hiciera algo que se escapase a mi entera comprensión.

Las luces de la ciudad nos sorprendieron surcando sus calles a toda velocidad en la motocicleta que nos había facilitado mi escuadrón del FBI. Michael se aferraba con fuerza a mi cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra procuraba esquivar los vehículos que se interponían en nuestra huida.

Me di cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tomase contacto con la noche. Aquello me aturdió un poco. En definitiva, no estaba hecho para el aire libre y sus continuos cambios e inestabilidades. Sin embargo, paradójicamente, su brazo alrededor de mi abdomen me brindó cierta sensación de seguridad.

Michael condujo durante horas que a mí se me hicieron siglos, desviando el rumbo minuto a minuto. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando arribamos a un viejo motel ubicado en las afueras de Nueva York.

—Necesito la habitación dieciocho—dijo Michael al hombre que se encontraba detrás del mostrador leyendo el periódico.

—Está ocupada—respondió éste, señalando con el dedo el clavo en el cual debería colgar la llave de dicha habitación.

El administrador se vio obligando a finalmente levantar la vista en cuanto Michael lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de su camisa para tenerlo a pocos centímetros de distancia y dirigirle una mirada muy poco amistosa.

—En verdad necesito la habitación dieciocho—repitió.—Esperaré diez minutos a que le pida a quienes la estén ocupando que se cambien a otra.

Dicho esto, me arrastró afuera, hacia las máquinas expendedoras, en donde introdujo su brazo y extrajo un paquete de galletas y un refresco. Fue un alivio que no se pusiera a patear las máquinas hasta que saliera algo, pues no podíamos darnos el lujo de llamar atención.

_¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Antes de que se cumplieran los diez minutos, la llave de la habitación dieciocho había vuelto a su lugar en la recepción. No intercambiamos palabra hasta que mi secuestrador se registró con un nombre falso y cerró la puerta del cuarto tras de sí. Lo primero que hizo luego fue quitarle las fundas a las almohadas y con ellas amarrarme las muñecas a los barrotes de la cama.

—¿Quieres comer?—ofreció una vez aseguradas las ataduras.

—Tengo intolerancia al gluten.

—¡Já!—se mofó.—¿Hay algo que sea sencillo en ti? ¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco tengo hambre.

El paquete de galletas encontró su fin en el suelo tras emitir un leve crujido. Michael se veía más alterado que de costumbre. Se pasó un buen rato inspeccionando la habitación, que no medía más de cuatro metros cuadrados, hasta que halló lo que buscaba: un par de agujeros en la pared donde colocó los dedos con el objetivo de arrancar una de las tablas de madera. Acababa de comprender el por qué de la insistencia con respecto a esa habitación en particular: bien camuflado, dentro de aquel hueco en la pared, habían escondido un revólver, un teléfono móvil y algo de dinero. Muy posiblemente se tratase de un recurso de emergencia para aquellos miembros de la guerrilla que tuviesen problemas.

Ahora que estaba armado se lo notaba un poco más serenado. Hacía calor. Tuve el presentimiento de que ambos reparamos en ese detalle al mismo tiempo, una vez que nuestra adrenalina hubo mermado su porcentaje en la sangre. Ante tal descubrimiento, Michael se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y desprendió los botones de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. En la parcial oscuridad de la habitación, pues había apagado las luces por precaución, sus ojos se iluminaban de manera interesante cuando separaba las franjas de la cortina americana para echar un vistazo al exterior.

—Veamos qué dicen los medios—dijo, estirándose hasta dar con el control remoto. El resplandor de la televisión al encenderse me cegó durante unos instantes, por lo que me resistí a mirar en esa dirección. Preferí, en cambio, pasear mi mirada por el techo y memorizar la forma de sus manchas de humedad para pasar el rato. —Las noticias dicen que me he llevado a un civil como rehén, pero ni siquiera se han dignado a colgar una foto tuya. En verdad eres L, ¿eh?

—¿Qué harás?—pregunté de pronto con cierto desinterés y frialdad.

Michael se tomó su tiempo para responder. Se hallaba bastante atareado vigilando a través de la ventana y manteniendo sus sentidos alertas.

—Aún es muy pronto para contactarme con mis hombres. Sería demasiado arriesgado hasta estar cien por ciento seguro de que no nos siguen. Y eso tomará su tiempo.

—-Me refería a qué harás conmigo.

Parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero un sonido en las cercanías lo interrumpió. Automáticamente su mano se posó sobre el arma que yacía sobre la mesa. Le llevó tres o cuatro minutos asegurarse de que había sido falsa alarma.

—Eres L—contestó finalmente. —Muchos de mis hombres han sido capturados y muertos gracias a ti. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

—Eso depende.

—Exactamente. A ninguno de nosotros le falta ganas de hacerte pedazos. Pero, como ya he dicho, eres L, y sería una estupidez de nuestra parte desaprovechar tremenda oportunidad. Podríamos usarte para un intercambio. Tu vida a cambio de que liberasen a algunos de los nuestros—. Hizo una pausa para suspirar y prosiguió: —Por otra parte, si proponemos eso y tenemos la suerte de que el trato sea aceptado, tú quedarías vivo y libre para continuar con tu trabajo, y seguirías cazándonos. Es una decisión algo complicada, ¿no crees?

No quería ponerme a pensar acerca de decisiones. Porque al fin y al cabo, las últimas que yo había tomado, no de forma muy responsable por cierto, me habían llevado a ser secuestrado por un terrorista a quien yo debía haber entregado a la Justicia.

Mis ojos se mantenían aún perdidos en el techo mientras cuestionaba mi accionar, cuando su visión fue interceptada por una cabellera rubia que se asomó sobre la cama. Sentí un par de manos deslizándose pesadas por mi camisa, que no tardaron en levantarla para dejar mi abdomen y pecho al descubierto. La respiración se me hacía un poco más pesada tras cada centímetro que la suya se acercaba a mí. No pude reprimir un suspiro al saber su rostro tan próximo.

—No sé qué mierda signifique esto...—murmuró a un volumen bajo, bajísimo—pero se está volviendo molesto.

Y sin más, volvió a besarme. Fue un beso lento e intenso, cargado de curiosidad y de recelo. La textura de sus labios partidos me produjo escalofríos, aunque su cuerpo acomodándose lentamente sobre mí hizo que la temperatura me aumentase a niveles casi insoportables. Me gustaba eso.

Lamentaba muchísimo el que mis manos estuviesen amarradas y condenadas a la pasividad. En verdad moría de ganas de acariciar su pelo, su cara, delinear el contorno de su figura, mimarle las numerosas heridas y cicatrices. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era sentir. Sentir y suspirar tras cada beso, cada roce y cada prenda que él iba quitando. Me consolaba un poco en cada oportunidad que nuestros torsos permanecían unidos y oprimidos al punto de quitarnos el aliento.

De repente, sin que ningún movimiento ni contacto fuese interrumpido, Michael rompió el silencio que hacía tiempo reinaba:

—Aún no sé si no tendrás todo esto planeado para obtener información acerca de mi gente y organizar una emboscada.

Tenía que decirlo. Por procedimiento, por simple orgullo. Pero en su mirada, en su tono de voz, se traslucía el entendimiento de que nada de esto estaba planeado. Era pura locura, puro caos. No contemplé necesidad alguna de responder. Sin contar que apenas terminó de hablar, se ocupó de separar mis piernas con brusquedad y, un instante más tarde, volví a experimentar ese dolor abrasador en mi interior. Mis manos se contrajeron instintivamente, aferrándose con fuerza a las telas que las sujetaban.

A pesar del malestar, enseguida me oí gemir a un tono bastante elevado. Michael estaba excitado, moviendo sus caderas con rapidez y penetrándome cada vez más profundo. Ambos lo estábamos. Aquello tenía una mezcla de Cielo e Infierno apetecible.

Pude haber muerto allí mismo, en sus brazos. Quizás no me hubiese importado demasiado.

-------------

Un trueno resonó en las proximidades.

Divisé delante de mí a la profesora de física de la escuela primaria dando una lección acerca del ciclo hidrológico y por qué se producían las tormentas. Mello estaba sentado a unos tres pupitres de distancia, prestando toda su atención y tomando notas como si fuese el fin del mundo y su vida pudiera salvarse aprendiéndose los estados del agua y sus consecuencias.

Pero esa realidad ya no existía en otro sitio que en mi memoria, al igual que Mello y su obsesión por ser el mejor.

Al despertar, descubrí que llovía a cántaros. Michael había vuelto a esa actitud de nerviosismo y preocupación.

—Es demasiado arriesgado permanecer aquí. Tenemos que irnos.

Pagó la habitación con parte del dinero que había encontrado y volvimos a subirnos a la motocicleta. La buena noticia era que la recepción del hotel no tenía televisión, por lo que el hombre que nos había atendido podía leerse todo el periódico del día anterior de corrido y no hallar noticia de que existía una jugosa recompensa por Michael. Lo malo era que en ese momento todos los canales debían estar mostrando su foto, por lo que no podíamos acercarnos a casi ningún sitio habitado. Y viajar en motocicleta con semejante lluvia torrencial, pese a que ésta nos concedía cierta protección visual, se tornaba extremadamente incómodo y peligroso.

Debía sentirse preocupado, si no desesperado. A esta altura, luego de que todo Estados Unidos conociera su rostro como el de un terrorista, tal vez sus compañeros considerasen poco conveniente que regresase junto a ellos. ¿Se la pasaría escondiéndose para siempre, entre otros prófugos? ¿Lograría huir del país? Al menos estaba vivo, y cuando uno está vivo, tiene un mundo de posibilidades por delante.

_¿Se me estaba haciendo costumbre el mentirme a mí mismo con semejantes sandeces?_

Nos detuvimos en un descampado, donde Michael se ocupó de deshacerse de la motocicleta. Luego, echamos a andar, empapados hasta los huesos y tiritando de frío. Se estaba acercando la hora del amanecer, pero las nubes, densas y oscuras, impedían cualquier atisbo de claridad.

Yo estaba exhausto. Me sentía enfermo y probablemente no resistiría avanzar mucho más. Michael pareció percatarse de ello y accedió a que nos refugiáramos en una construcción abandonada que se alzaba algunas calles más adelante.

Fue difícil encontrar un sitio que no tuviese goteras. Finalmente, nos dejamos caer en el piso desnudo, aún temblando. Nos quitamos las camisas mojadas, y Michael se ocupó de atarme con ellas las manos y los tobillos.

—Necesito dormir un poco—dijo.—No intentes escapar o me veré obligado a dispararte, ¿de acuerdo?

Pensaba que sería adecuado aprovechar ese lapso para dormir pero, a pesar del cansancio, mi mente se negaba a desconectarse. Me quedé muy quieto, procurando relajar mi cuerpo, observando con detenimiento cómo los ojos de Michael se cerraban poco a poco y, tras cabecear éste un par de veces, terminaba por rendirse ante el sueño.

Transcurrió una hora, más o menos, en la que me dediqué a estudiar las gotitas transparentes que caían de los mechones de su cabello para deslizarse por su frente, el tabique de su nariz, hasta finalmente estrellarse en sus muslos.

Era hermoso.

* * *

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Olía a tierra mojada.

En el orfanato donde me había criado, ubicado en Londres, los días grises, que eran mayoría, todo se impregnaba del olor a humedad. Resultaba incómodo en ese entonces, pero ahora traía consigo un eco de familiaridad que pocas cosas eran capaces de evocar.

El teléfono móvil que había estado guardado en la habitación dieciocho del motel comenzó a vibrar en el piso, acompañando el solitario sonido de la lluvia con su temblequeo. Michael despertó tras un fuerte estremecimiento y atendió la llamada.

—¡Alex!—exclamó casi con euforia.—Sí, soy yo... He estado esperando tu llamada... No, no estoy herido... No estoy seguro de si me siguen. Por el momento todo está tranquilo, pero prefiero no confiarme...

Poco a poco, la euforia del muchacho se fue apagando hasta transformarse en vacilación, y al final de la conversación todo rastro de alivio había desaparecido. Michael cortó la comunicación y lanzó el móvil por el agujero de la ventana. Luego se recogió contra la pared, consternado.

De pronto, dejó de apretar los puños y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Nunca has sido bueno para mentir, Alex... —musitó.

Aquella actitud suya no se prolongó demasiado, pues el verde de sus ojos volvió a tornarse frío al toparse con mi figura. Nervioso, se asomó para supervisar los alrededores.

—Ellos te están buscando, ¿verdad?—indagué. Volvía a sentir esa peligrosa necesidad de provocarlo.

—Cállate.

—Ahora que el FBI ha puesto una recompensa por ti, es demasiado peligroso dejarte vivo.

—Cállate.

—Temías esto desde el principio. A mí tampoco me conviene que nos encuentren. Probablemente ya hayan dado con nuestra ubicación.

—¡Que te calles!—vociferó con rabia. Sentí cómo la punta de su zapato me golpeaba y me hacía rodar varios metros por la habitación vacía mientras un dolor punzante se agudizaba en mis costillas. Permanecí tendido boca abajo durante algunos instantes, esperando que el aire volviese a mis pulmones. —El simple sonido de tu voz me resulta odioso. Todo esto es tu culpa.

No supe si se refería a la responsabilidad que yo tenía por haber cumplido mi trabajo y descubrir la guarida donde se escondían él y sus hombres, o por haberlo hecho llegar a esta situación sin retorno. Porque en su tono se evidenciaba un sufrimiento correspondiente a orgullo herido.

Él podría haber muerto con el orgullo intacto, teniendo la satisfacción de llevarse los secretos de su grupo a la tumba. Se habría convertido en un mártir, tal vez.

Pero nadie lo admiraría ahora que había burlado a la muerte y su mera compañía se convertía en sinónimo de peligro. No era otra cosa que un sacrificio más para "la causa".

_¿Se había sentido así Mello antes de inmolarse en honor a L y a su siempre herido orgullo?_

Michael estaba sentado de espaldas a la pared y tenía los ojos cerrados y la palma de la mano en la frente cuando me arrastré hacia él para acariciarle la cortadura que tenía en el pómulo. Su primera reacción, obviamente, fue el rechazo. Se abalanzó sobre mí, gritando como un loco que no lo tocase.

Pero en el momento en que quedamos uno sobre otro, frente a frente, nuestras miradas encontradas, su actitud se modificó un poco.

Finalmente, lo que nos unía era la certeza de que habíamos sido abandonados por los nuestros. ¿Tan descabellado era intentar calmar nuestra soledad interior por algunos ficticios minutos?

Después de todo, la tibieza de su boca había resultado ser el único remedio para la desazón que trajo con su llegada. Sabía a humedad y a falsas memorias. Ésta se abrió generosamente para saciar mi sed de su aliento antes de comenzar a deslizarse por mi barbilla y cuello. Nuestros cuerpos ya se balanceaban uno sobre otro, ansiosos. El aroma que emanaban a desesperación, a desaliento, parecía ser lo que les demandaba unirse por sobre todo lo demás, tentador, abrasante.

Accedió a desatarme, liberando mis manos para que ellas se escurrieran entre sus cabellos y mis tobillos para que mis piernas se abrazasen a su cintura.

Nuestro pequeño desliz, nuestra desmesurada vergüenza.

—Mello...

Mis suspiros de pronto cobraron la forma de aquel nombre. No estoy seguro si Michael llegó a oírlo o si se encontraba demasiado ocupado prestándole caricias a mi pecho agitado. Por si acaso, me mordí el labio inferior. No que le debiese mi lealtad a la persona a quien estaba a punto de entregarme por tercera vez ni a ningún fantasma del pasado. Mi corazón, siempre de hielo, le pertenecía a la lógica y a la justicia.

O al menos así debía ser si mi cerebro no se encontrase tan entumecido por todo lo ocurrido aquella última semana.

Pero tarde o temprano tendría que volver a ser L y dejar esto de lado. No podría continuar así por siempre.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber de quién se trata esta persona a quien le debes la vida—susurró mi captor, mi amante, mientras sus manos se colaban hábilmente por los íntimos rincones de mi cuerpo. —No vendrá a rescatarte esta vez, ¿verdad?

Sentí mi corazón contraerse dolorosamente. No, él no vendría, ni ahora ni nunca. Y esto era una locura. Eso es lo que pensaba al tiempo que me aferraba a él con fuerza, buscando un consuelo inexistente. O quizás era el deseo de hacerlo pedazos por haberme recordado la realidad.

Michael se incorporó con rapidez, provocando que mis uñas le marcasen la espalda y los costados. Me tomó del antebrazo para ponerme de pie y me jaló hacia un rincón oscuro de la habitación donde la luz de la calle no nos alcanzase. Allí me apretujó contra su respiración jadeante y su pulso acelerado, dificultando la entrada de aire a mis pulmones por la presión que ejercía. Todavía podía sentir su excitación manifestada en su entrepierna, lo cual me produjo una ola de voluptuosidad poco concordante con el momento.

Alguien había entrado al edificio. Sus pasos eran cada vez más cercanos, más audibles, hasta que la voz del intruso retumbó en los ambientes vacíos:

—¡Michael! ¿Estás aquí?

El cuerpo del aludido no tardó en estremecerse.

—Alex...—dijo para sí.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo el revólver, cuyo seguro quitó con mucho cuidado para que hiciese el menor ruido posible. Alex ya se encontraba subiendo hacia el primer piso, que era donde nos escondíamos.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude—continuó enunciando. —Me preocupé cuando se cortó la comunicación. ¿Michael?

Una cabeza con melena se asomó por el hueco que daba a la escalera. El brazo de Michael ya se había levantado, apuntándola. La figura cubierta en sombras que poco a poco se acercaba dejaba adivinar que Alex, además de llevar una pequeña linterna, también estaba armado.

Yo estaba inmóvil, aguardando el disparo que nunca tuvo lugar. Porque la mano de Michael comenzó a temblar justo antes de jalar del gatillo.

—Alex—repitió fuerte para que lo oyera. La luz de la linterna se posó en nosotros en un santiamén. Ninguno de los terroristas, a pesar de haberse reconocido, dejó de apuntar al otro antes de que se sucedieran unos diez segundos de tensión absoluta.

—¡Michael!—exclamó el otro por fin, relajando el brazo con el que sostenía la pistola.—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien—contestó secamente.

Los tres nos dirigimos al exterior, donde nos esperaba un automóvil en marcha. Alex hablaba acerca de su preocupación, echándome miradas cargadas de curiosidad y extrañeza de cuando en cuando. Su cabello largo y azabache, su cara regordeta y su barba candado le brindaban, a pesar de la situación, un aspecto bonachón. Michael apenas le respondía con monosílabos.

—¿Y qué haremos con él?—preguntó en cuanto todos estuvimos dentro del vehículo, obviamente refiriéndose a mí.

—Aún no lo sé.

—Sea como sea, primero tienes que descansar. ¡Cielos! Cuando nos enteramos que habías logrado escapar no lo pudimos creer. En verdad te dábamos por muerto. Te ves bastante mal... Ni quiero imaginar lo que te habrán hecho.

—Y yo no quiero recordarlo.

Atravesamos algunas calles en silencio. Había dejado de llover y las nubes poco a poco se retiraban del cielo. Pero a pesar de la quietud, lograba notar que la atmósfera no era del todo favorable. Además, Alex no parecía dispuesto a quedarse callado.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que saberlo o moriré de curiosidad; ¿cómo diablos lo hiciste?

—Ni yo mismo sabría explicarlo bien—dijo Michael con un dejo de fastidio. —Te lo contaré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Quiero decir... Escapar del FBI. ¡De L! Es algo en verdad inaudito.

—He dicho que te lo contaré mañana.

Ahora las palabras de las dos personas que se hallaban sentadas delante de mí se estaban cargando poco a poco de nerviosismo y más tensión. Michael miraba inquieto a través de los vidrios polarizados las veredas desiertas.

—No será que te habrán dejado libre a cambio de algo, ¿no? ¿De que los lleves a nosotros?

—Alex—aquel nombre sonó áspero en la boca del rubio. —Jamás le haría un favor a esos malditos. Si yo hubiese sellado semejante pacto con el Demonio, no me habrían hecho lo que me hicieron, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Porque si así fuera, me enojaría muchísimo. Es sólo que no entiendo cómo mierda te escapaste. Nadie lo entiende.

—Por eso es que intentaré explicártelo maña...

Michael no fue capaz de terminar la frase debido al movimiento repentino y no tan inesperado que hizo su compañero para volver a tomar el arma y dispararle. El estruendo de una explosión tan cercana me aturdió por completo, y cuando pude reaccionar, el vehículo había empezado a dar vueltas, fuera de control, hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol, provocando que el parabrisas trasero se hiciera añicos.

Yo estaba ileso a pesar de alguna que otra magulladura por el choque, pero aún así la sangre se expandía tanto por mi cuerpo como por mi ropa. Al incorporarme, asustado, descubrí que Michael se encontraba en el mismo estado, respirando pesadamente. Alex, en cambio, yacía muerto sobre el volante. Una parte del interior de su cráneo se escurría por el cristal del parabrisas.

—Mierda... Si serías idiota, Alex. Eso no era necesario—masculló el terrorista sobreviviente, sus ojos abiertos como nunca. —Y a ti ni se te ocurra decir nada para vanagloriarte a menos que quieras terminar como él.

Ambos giramos la cabeza al unísono, en dirección a la calle. Varias personas ya se acercaban a nosotros con expresiones de preocupación. Algunas miraban al vehículo accidentado mientras hablaban por móvil, probablemente llamando a la policía o a una ambulancia.

Fue Michael el primero en espabilarse. Hizo a un lado el cadáver, que por cierto no era de contextura menuda, y volvió a arrancar el motor del coche, el cual no se había hecho el suficiente daño como para dejar de funcionar, ni se encontraba demasiado incrustado en el árbol contra el que había impactado.

El gentío se hizo a un lado enseguida, sorprendido. Luego, tras un esfuerzo tremendo, logramos arrojar a Alex al asiento trasero. Yo no podía hacer mucho ya que me habían atado las manos nuevamente, ni tampoco era capaz de huir pues las puertas estaban trabadas y Michael seguía armado. Y acababa de probar que estaba enteramente dispuesto a disparar.

—Ven al asiento del copiloto—me indicó. —Iremos a lo de un amigo. Tendrás que vendarte los ojos.

Dicho esto, extrajo un amplio pañuelo de la guantera y con él se ocupó de cubrirme la visión. Después de ello, sólo pude percibir el murmullo de la gente que cada vez se oyó más lejano y la música de la radio que encendió Michael con el objetivo de tranquilizarse un poco. Se trataba de una vieja canción de Frank Sinatra.

_…__I wish you bluebirds in the spring, to give your heart a song to sing,__  
__And then a kiss, but more than this, I wish you love.__  
__And in July a lemonade to cool you in some lazy glade,__  
__I wish you health, but more than wealth, I wish you love...__  
_  
A los pocos minutos, fue el apacible movimiento del automóvil y la brisa que se colaba por el agujero que había quedado del parabrisas trasero lo que contribuyó a que perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

Aprovecho para agradecer el lindo review de Yuni. Me alegra que te guste el fic.

El próximo es el final, y espero subirlo en estos días.

Gracias por leer...

* * *

Desperté en un ambiente cálido, sobre una superficie cómoda y mullida; una cama, probablemente. La sangre ajena que me cubría había llegado a coagularse, provocándome picazón y tirones en la piel. Además de los ojos vendados, llevaba una mordaza en la boca que me impedía emitir cualquier pedido de auxilio. No que me hubiese arriesgado a emitirlo sin saber en dónde me encontraba ni con quién. Más allá de eso, y del ardor que me producían las ataduras alrededor de mis muñecas, estaba bastante cómodo.

Gracias a mi incapacidad de ver, el sentido del oído se me había agudizado. Pude deducir por el sonido de los vehículos que transitaban la calle que debía hallarme en un edificio a una altura considerablemente elevada. Un séptimo u octavo piso. Olía a perfume barato.

La conversación de dos personas llegó desde una habitación cercana. Una de las voces me era familiar. La otra, jamás la había escuchado en mi vida.

—_Sólo necesito quedarme uno o dos días para reponerme y pensar qué voy a hacer. Ya estás arriesgándote demasiado al alojarme en tu departamento. Por ello, evita a toda costa que él te vea._

—_¿Planeas dejarlo con vida?_

—_No lo sé. Haz lo que te digo, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_Pero, Michael, ¿podrás tú solo?_

—_Ese es mi problema. No quiero que te involucres en esto._

La conversación cesó y, unos pocos instantes más tarde, alguien abrió la puerta del sitio donde me encontraba. Se acercó a mí con pasos seguros para quitarme el pañuelo de los ojos y la mordaza.

—Michael...

Se había bañado y cambiado la ropa y los vendajes, aunque su rostro demostraba más cansancio a medida que iban pasando las horas.

—¡Dios! Apestas a sangre. Tendrás que darte un baño.

Me liberó las muñecas, teniendo cuidado de no profundizar las llagas al remover la cuerda. Lo seguí en silencio a través del pequeño pasillo al que daba el dormitorio, hasta alcanzar el baño. Al verlo caminar, me pareció que se movía con mayor dificultad que la última vez. Quizás el choque le había afectado sus anteriores heridas o incluso abierto nuevas.

Impetuosa, el agua casi hirviendo del grifo comenzó a llenar la tina, y el vapor se extendió a nuestro alrededor. Me vi obligado a desnudarme frente a Michael, quien no parecía tener intención de dejarme a solas. Era lógico. Con las manos y pies desatados, podría emprender un absurdo intento de escape, o incluso abrir el botiquín y suicidarme utilizando la navaja de afeitar. Nada de ello ni ninguna otra cosa por el estilo surcó mi mente, pero hubiese sido inútil procurar convencerlo. Tampoco me molestaba que se quedase frente a mí durante todo el tiempo que me llevara limpiarme.

—Le encargué a mi amigo que te comprase comida. Supongo que no eres intolerante a las patatas, ¿no?

Humedecí la esponja en el agua caliente, la cual se estaba ocupando de enrojecer mi piel pálida y hacerla coincidir con el tinte carmesí que ésta iba tomando a causa de la sangre, y la enjaboné un poco para comenzar a frotármela en el cuerpo.

—Gracias—dije, inexpresivo.

No sabía cuántas horas exactamente había permanecido inconsciente, pero ahora que nos encontrábamos en un sitio que a primera vista prometía ser seguro, me sentía con un poco más de fuerzas. Necesitaba esa sensación envolvente de seguridad, casi claustrofóbica. El hecho de que el revólver de Michael no dejase de apuntarme ni por un segundo no me inquietaba en lo absoluto. Ya había estado en una situación similar, años atrás.

De regreso al dormitorio, Michael se dejó caer sobre la suave superficie de la cama desarreglada. Lo notaba cansado, aunque poco dispuesto a reposar pues sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, fijos en un punto indeterminado. Me recosté a su lado, comenzando a enredar un mechón de mi cabello con mi dedo índice.

—Near...—pronunció de pronto, sin desviar la vista de donde sea que la estuviese proyectando.

Todos mis movimientos se interrumpieron en el momento en que oí aquel pseudónimo por el cual me llamaron alguna vez.

"_Te odio, Near. No imaginas cuánto te odio."_

Recuerdos acerca de mi pasado se amontonaron uno tras otro en mi mente, sin orden particular. Mello representaba la gran mayoría de ellos.

Era por poco deleitosa la manera en que quien me seguía en la línea de sucesores de L articulaba mi falso nombre, cargado de aborrecimiento y celos. Creo que él también alimentaba quién sabe qué cosa con tremendo odio exagerado. Se trataba casi de un juego de niños, aún cuando continuáramos participando en él años después de haber abandonado la niñez. Era ya parte de nosotros. De nuestras acciones y personalidades. Pues cuanto más yo trabajase dentro de lo legítimo, tanto más el se hundía en las sombras. Si me esforzaba en utilizar la lógica y los razonamientos más delicados, él se apresuraría a tomar las decisiones más inesperadas posibles.

Pero ahora, el juego había terminado.

Quise que Michael estuviese entonces sobre mí. Que me aferrase fuertemente entre sus brazos al punto de pulverizarme los huesos. Necesitaba sentir esa clase de amor rivalizando con el desprecio inicuo para completarme.

Me costó salir del ensimismamiento para encontrarme con que la realidad no distaba mucho de mis cavilaciones. El aliento cálido y húmedo de Michael se derramaba en el hueco que quedaba entre mi cuello y mi hombro izquierdo. Una vez más había saltado sobre mí en búsqueda de placer y, probablemente, algo más.

—Near... —repitió. —Todo lo que tengo que hacer es jalar del gatillo. ¿Por qué resulta tan difícil? Tú lo sabes, ¿no es así? Tú debes saberlo.

—¡Ah...!

De mi garganta surgió un gemido involuntario al sentir un pellizco en uno de mis pezones, pero no tardó en ser sofocado por la boca de Michael. Nos besamos con mayor urgencia y furia que de costumbre, agregando algunos mordiscos. Si mi captor pensaba que todas sus desgracias eran culpa mía, entonces sus ansias de destruirme debían rivalizar con las de torturarme eternamente. Eso si es que los actos que nos habían llevado al sitio donde nos encontrábamos hubiesen estado cargados de algún sentido. Pero aquella diosa llamada lógica nos había abandonado desde el primer momento.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta que me quedaba enorme, casi hasta las rodillas, la cual por poco encontró su fin en un par de manos que tironearon salvajes de ella. Sentía el rostro acalorado y, cuando me encontré con el reflejo proyectado en el viejo espejo que colgaba de la pared opuesta, descubrí mis mejillas ruborizadas y mis párpados ligeramente entrecerrados.

Ese era yo, implorando por que aquellas puertas no se abriesen nunca. La justicia de este purgatorio se estaba volviendo adictiva...

Por enésima vez reparé en sus rasgos, afilados y maltratados, pero bellos, insinuados por la luz que se colaba a través de la rendija de la ventana, la cual se hacía más tenue a medida que el día moría. A medida que nuestros cuerpos se reclamaban con mayor apremio.

Recuerdos y más recuerdos de mi adolescencia continuaban sucediéndose en mi memoria mientras los besos de Michael iban descendiendo en dirección a mi entrepierna.

"_¿Ya estás muerto?"_

Era ésta la única manera en la que había sido posible que Mello y yo nos uniéramos durante más de un instante sin producirnos mutuo rechazo. Olvidándonos por completo del miedo, del desprecio y del orgullo. Así, sin más, nos entregábamos ciegamente a nuestra necesidad de encajar como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas.

Era obvio que una vez que todo terminaba y Mello tomaba conciencia de cuan claro y vulnerable se había mostrado ante su mayor rival, se lanzaría sobre mí con más furia de la que aparentaba guardar en su delgada contextura. No era extraño que, durante su arrebato, intentase acabar con mi vida utilizando las mismas manos que minutos atrás me habían hecho tocar el Paraíso.

Era una actitud suya tan típica. Tan fascinante.

Uno, dos, tres dedos se abrieron paso dentro de mí. Y yo separé mis piernas, sumiso ante la dolorosa intrusión. Era interesante pensar en aquella retorcida forma de sentir placer que tiene la humanidad. Porque yo hubiese aceptado recibir mil latigazos si los finos labios de Michael se abrían para dar paso a que su lengua se deslizase a lo largo de mi sexo hinchado. Si éste era engullido por su boca cálida, provocándome espasmos tan agradables que rozaban con lo insoportable.

No tardé en aferrarme a sus cabellos platinados, buscando mayor fricción. Pero sus actos distaban de ser tan dóciles como los míos. Aún en la creciente penumbra lograba vislumbrar las ansias refulgentes en sus ojos, como si le pertenecieran a un animal salvaje. Nuestro honor, nuestra enemistad había quedado en el olvido. Sólo permanecía el sentimiento en estado puro, trascendiendo toda razón.

_¿Qué nos estábamos haciendo?_

Procuré aguantar la respiración el tiempo que a Michael le tomó acomodarse para penetrarme. Todo quedó suspendido, incluso el aire de la habitación se hizo más denso y pesado. Expectante.

—Mh... ¡¡Ahh!!

En cuanto comenzó adentrarse en mí, mis músculos se tensaron aún más, si era eso posible. Una de mis manos se cerró con fuerza sobre las sábanas, y la otra alrededor de un mechón de su pelo, casi al punto de arrancárselo. Las suyas, en cambio, se apoyaron a mis costados para soportar el peso de su cuerpo mientras, centímetro a centímetro, nos fundíamos.

Y en medio de tanto despertar de sensaciones, del dolor, la pasión y la ansiedad, resurgió un sentimiento que por naturaleza yacía dormido en mí. Me encontré feliz. Feliz por haberme completado nuevamente, luego de tantos años de ignorada desesperación. Porque, ficticio o no, estaba allí. De algún modo, para ser sentido.

Como Michael tuvo la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo, yo la tuve de levantar las caderas, ayudándole a que entrase y saliera de mí con facilidad y prisa. Fue en ese momento que giré la cabeza y mi visión se topó con el débil resplandor que emitía el metal del arma sobre la mesa de luz. Michael notó la pequeña distracción y miró en la misma dirección.

_¿Me matarás antes de que vuelva a dejar de sentir?_

—No te hagas ilusiones...Te dispararía dos veces antes de que lograses alcanzarla—dijo en tono amenazante, sin dejar de hundirse en mí con todo el ímpetu que el aliento le permitía.

Quise sonreír burlonamente, pero los feroces movimientos dirigidos a mi interior sólo me permitieron continuar contrayendo los músculos de la cara.

—Si esa hubiese sido mi intención... lo habría intentado hace rato... ¿No crees?

—Y ya estarías muerto...

—Es una posibilidad... ¡¡Ah!!

Hambrienta, su boca se enterró nuevamente en mi cuello, al tiempo que mi espalda se arqueaba como respuesta a los espasmos que comenzaban a originarse en zonas específicas de mi cuerpo. Parecía como si la suavidad del colchón estuviese a punto de tragarme si no fuera por las manos de Michael que me sostuvieron por las muñecas, quizás alertadas por la sospecha de que yo intentase algún movimiento inconveniente.

Gemí de dolor debido a la presión ejercida sobre las llagas abiertas por las recientes ataduras. Pero no logré hacer mucho al respecto.

Puede que a pesar de la molestia, no quisiera que me soltase bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"_Sí, sí. Así."_

Por ello me abracé con fuerza a él y lo besé cuando ya se me hizo imposible negarme al orgasmo, segundos antes de que él se derramase por completo dentro de mí. No era la primera vez que esto ocurría, pero la sensación continuaba siendo mórbidamente agradable.

Michael permaneció un rato sobre mi cuerpo tembloroso, su pecho hinchándose y deshinchándose casi a la misma velocidad que el mío.

Fue un momento de paz en medio de toda la agitación que estábamos viviendo. En verdad tuve la intención de aprovecharlo para pensar. Pensar por fin qué sería de mí, qué haría y si había un porcentaje de probabilidad de que me salvase. Sabía que tal porcentaje existía, pero ningún número aproximado se formó en mi mente. De hecho, nada se formó en mi mente, excepto aquel bienestar por tener a Michael encima mío y sus cabellos húmedos desparramados sobre mi cuello y parte de mi rostro.

Pero en cuanto logré despertar de semejante ensoñación, la piel de Michael ya no estaba allí. Su arma, obviamente, tampoco. Después de limpiarse, había ido en búsqueda de un paquete de patatas, el cual arrojó sobre la cama.

—Date prisa y come—ordenó con voz grabe. —En un rato me dirigiré hacia la frontera. Te dejaré en algún sitio donde me asegure que no me molestarás hasta que logre alcanzarla.

—Me dejarás ir…

—Sí—suspiró, desviando la mirada. —Después de todo, me has salvado la vida. No me parece bien pagarte haciendo lo contrario.

—Es raro que alguien como tú diga eso.

—Lo normal sería que te aliviaras y cerrases la boca, ¿no crees? Mira, no soy lo que tú crees que soy, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo mientras se dirigía a la cómoda y empezaba a guardar algunas cosas en un pequeño bolso. —Me importan una mierda la mayoría de mis "compañeros" y su divina "causa". No me uní a ellos para apoyarlos, sino por una venganza personal. Alguien murió y… En fin, no creas que te estoy contando esto para que seas indulgente. Yo acepté asesinar gente inocente por mi propia causa, lo cual me hace igual o peor que ellos y merecedor de la pena de muerte a la cual me habían sentenciado.

Michael había terminado de empacar y ahora se movía de manera intranquila alrededor de la poco espaciosa habitación.

—Mierda, ni sé por qué te digo estas cosas a ti.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—¿Por qué me negué a dar información a los jodidos del FBI? Supongo que no te sorprenderá saber que tienen espías. A los "míos" poco les importa sacrificar algún que otro grupito de inferior rango para que el Gobierno haga creer que tiene control sobre el terrorismo. Pero si yo les hubiese indicado con detalle el paradero de los cabecillas, créeme que cuando fueran no habría nadie allí. Y yo soy un tipo orgulloso, no pensaba permitirles que se jactasen de que yo había sucumbido ante sus torturas y confesado, cuando en realidad sería todo en balde.

No me sorprendía en lo absoluto. Cierto era que tenía grandes sospechas acerca de que en el FBI existieran espías. Sin embargo, no contábamos con pruebas suficientes para descubrirlos, y era bastante obvio que el Gobierno no abriría un caso para tal investigación.

Lo seguro era que Michael no me consideraba como uno de esos espías. O que él comenzaba a sucumbir, no a las torturas a las que lo habían sometido, sino frente a esa energía extraña que nos unía y había provocado todo lo ocurrido.

Daba igual si la historia que acababa de contar era verdadera. El que hubiese operado por razones personales o no, como él bien acababa de decir, no lo eximía de ser un terrorista y un asesino.

—He visto muchas cosas detestables—continuó. —Gente con el cerebro lavado, creyendo servir a una causa defendible, cuando en realidad no son más que títeres. Como Alex… Él no era una mala persona. Pero eso ya no importa. Apresúrate, saldremos lo antes posible.

Me desagradaba la idea de volver a salir, aunque no restaba otra opción más que obedecer. Comprendí que las ropas que habían quedado fuera del bolso eran para mí: una camisa blanca y un pantalón de jean azul claro, ambos bastante más grandes de lo que sería mi talla, pero al menos no llamarían tanto la atención como aquella camiseta enorme que Michael me había arrancado minutos atrás.

Afuera, la ciudad ya comenzaba a dormirse. Aprovecharíamos el manto sombrío de la noche para abandonar el actual escondite y perseguir nuestras posibilidades de seguir con vida.

Luego de vestirme, mientras esperaba a que todo estuviese listo para partir, me acerqué a la ventana de la habitación. Las persianas se encontraban cerradas, así que tuve que contentarme con espiar un pedacito de cielo a través de sus estrechas ranuras. El silencio que ahora reinaba en la calle sabía casi dramático. Fue en ese momento que, acompañando el impertinente silbar del viento, un tintineo metálico y armónico llegó a mis oídos.

—¿Lo escuchas?—me encontré preguntando.

Pero me hallaba solo en la habitación. Michael ya no estaba.

Habían llamado a la puerta.

* * *

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Capítulo final!**

Y no se pierdan el bello doujinshi que Cintia Elric le ha hecho como epílogo y el fanart de Akane Kurosaki ;D Los links de las imágenes están al final.

* * *

Atravesé aquel pasillo estrecho y abarrotado de objetos desordenados con la sospecha de que era el destino el que me arrastraba a través de sus pasadizos lúgubres, en dirección a un nefasto desenlace. El motivo de tan vívido presentimiento no se trataba del peligro que podría estar aguardando al otro lado, sea cual fuere éste. Era, más bien, la certeza e incluso la necesidad de que aquella locura debía hallar tarde o temprano su fin.

Por ello, cuando me encontré con esos cuatro hombres armados y encapuchados en la sala de estar, durante un segundo me sentí rozado por una especie de alivio que se disipó en el momento en que fui arrojado con violencia boca abajo sobre la mesa.

—¿Y tú quién mierda eres?—inquirió el único intruso que llevaba metralleta.

Michael observaba la escena desde una esquina de la sala, revólver en mano y la frente perlada de sudor. Su atención alternaba entre mi cuerpo reducido y otro de los hombres, quien sostenía a un jovencito de expresión de pavor mientras lo amenazaba con su arma en la mandíbula. El parecido de ciertos rasgos de dicho jovencito con los de Michael resultaba bastante evidente.

Mi mente comenzó entonces a realizar la labor a la que había estado acostumbrada desde siempre: deducciones, conjeturas, hipótesis. Simplemente no pude detenerla. Llegué incluso a esbozar una explicación mental antes de que nadie mencionara nada con respecto al caso que iba tomando forma frente a mis ojos.

—No necesitamos más gente involucrada en esto—continuó hablando quien parecía ser el jefe de los encapuchados.—Liquídalo.

Oídas estas palabras, sentí el frío metal del silenciador apoyándose en mi nuca, justo antes de que Michael lo dijera:

—Él es del FBI.

Si acababa de salvarme la vida o de sentenciarme a una condena peor de la que me había redimido, era algo complicado de asegurar. Lo mismo si es que había hecho aquello para mi beneficio o para el suyo propio. De todas formas, la amenaza del silenciador continuaba ejerciendo presión sobre mi nuca.

—¿Del FBI?

El jefe frunció el entrecejo, adoptando un gesto de incredulidad. Se aproximó rápido a mí, sin dejar de apuntar a Michael con la metralleta, para estudiarme desde cerca, pero su expresión no hizo más que incrementarse.

—Su nombre es Near. He escapado gracias a que lo tomé de rehén.

—Near… Jamás había escuchado de él.

—Pensaba utilizarlo para un intercambio. Es bastante importante para el FBI, aunque no lo parezca.

—Mh… —. El hombre entornó los párpados, haciendo bailar su mirada a lo largo de mi cuerpo apretujado contra la madera de la mesa. —Qué considerado de tu parte. Lo que no entiendo, ahora que dices esto, es por qué estás huyendo de nosotros.

En tanto aguardaba una respuesta que tardaba en ser elaborada, con la mano desocupada el hombre se llevó un cigarrillo que guardaba en un paquete dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. —Anda, sin vueltas: —propuso con voz seria— ¿dónde está Alex?

—Alex está muerto—contestó el rubio sin rodeos, elevando el mentón y adoptando una pose algo soberbia. —Y espero que no tengas la desvergüenza de escandalizarte por ello. No habría sido necesario si no lo hubieses enviado a asesinarme.

Poco a poco, el cielorraso se fue llenando de humo, aumentando la sensación de pesadez del ambiente. La tensión parecía incluso ser capaz de aplastar nuestros cuerpos de un momento a otro.

—Sinceramente, no recuerdo haberle indicado a Alex que te matase. Pero tú lo conocías bien y sabes que era un tipo muy emocional e impulsivo. Sólo le indiqué que fuera en tu búsqueda. De todas formas, al fin te hemos encontrado. Digamos que en tu condición de prófugo de la justicia, no fue lo más sensato venir aquí, ¿verdad? Pero tenías que hacerlo… —conjeturó, acercándose al otro jovencito con cierta expresión divertida plasmada en el rostro. —Podrías haberte asegurado de su bienestar con una simple llamada telefónica, aunque eso no era suficiente. Tú eres un buen hermano, ¿no?

Desde mi incómoda posición y complicado ángulo de visión, pude notar cómo los ojos de Michael se abrían grandes y el pulso le temblaba levemente. El rompecabezas continuaba armándose por sí mismo dentro de mi cerebro. Las nuevas piezas emergentes eran de un tinte oscuro casi insondable, de una incógnita dolorosa.

Por algún curioso capricho, los terroristas aceptaron creer que yo pertenecía al FBI y que existía la posibilidad de que se accediera a realizar un intercambio. Lejos estábamos de cumplir nuestro esperanzador pero distante viaje en dirección a la frontera en el cual mi vida sería conmovedoramente perdonada. Ahora marchábamos en la parte trasera de un amplio automóvil de asientos de cuero negro y vidrios polarizados, junto con dos de los terroristas. El jovencito, hermano menor de Michael, había quedado en su departamento, amarrado a una silla y vigilado a punta de pistola. Si algo salía mal, había órdenes de asesinarlo sin excepción.

Me pasé el resto del tiempo que nos tomaría arribar al sitio donde se iba a llevar a cabo el intercambio observando las manos inmovilizadas de Michael. La última vez que había comparado las de Mello con las mías, existía una considerable diferencia de varios centímetros. Actualmente, la distinción no era tal. Sin embargo, los dedos de Michael seguían siendo un poco más largos y finos. Si no era una visión reconfortante, lo era al menos amena.

Lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando llegamos a destino fue el Almacén YB. No porque el depósito abandonado frente al puerto se le pareciera demasiado, sino que la situación inevitablemente provocaba ciertas reminiscencias. Claro que el control que yo había tenido sobre lo que ocurriría en aquel entonces distaba años luz de lo que ahora se presentaba. Aquél, quien había osado derrotar al dios del nuevo mundo, parecía simplemente tratarse de otra persona.

A Michael y a mí nos amarraron espalda contra espalda sobre el suelo de un salón de techos altísimos y grandes ventanales de vidrios sucios. Luego de haber descubierto la traición del presunto terrorista, en lugar de fusilarlo, habían decidido utilizarlo como una ofrenda más para el intercambio; lo regresarían a la prisión de la cual había huido para que finalmente se le dictara su condena correspondiente. O aquello al menos era lo que le habían prometido al FBI tras informar acerca de mi secuestro.

Permanecimos inactivos durante horas, observando cómo algunos guerrilleros encapuchados y armados hablaban por radio o se movían inquietos a nuestros alrededores, con el rezo como única posibilidad de acción. Pero nosotros no éramos de ese tipo de creyentes.

Entonces, cuando los guardias estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados como para no oírnos, Michael comenzó a susurrar…

—Cuando mi hermano mayor murió, víctima de un atentado provocado por estos malditos, no pude hacer otra cosa que buscar venganza… Desde que me uní a la guerrilla, yo debí haber causado la muerte de muchos hermanos, padres, hijos, amigos… Merezco la muerte, al igual que ellos. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No me siento arrepentido. La vida es así, ¿no lo crees?

Yo tan solo me limitaba a escucharle, imaginando a Mello llegar quizás a las mismas conclusiones luego de haberse unido a la mafia. Ni siquiera Kira había sido su primer objetivo. Apenas se había tratado de un medio más para intentar superarme. Aparte de eso, no existía nada más. Ni inocentes, ni moral, ni justicia. Solamente su objetivo.

—Sabes… —continuó Michael. —He presenciado operativos semejantes un par de ocasiones. Dudo que se concrete intercambio alguno. Puede que se trate incluso de algún plan para volver a impartir caos.

—Y yo no creo que el FBI se preste para liberar a ningún prisionero así como así.

—Estamos de acuerdo, entonces.

Apreté los dientes, perfectamente conciente de lo que aquello significaba.

—Lo siento—musité.

No supe exactamente a qué me refería y qué era lo que sentía. Si se trataba de una disculpa o una condolencia, o si iba dirigido a Michael o a Mello, o incluso a mí mismo. Simplemente lo dije.

De todas formas, no hubo tiempo de seguir meditando ni susurrando ni lamentando. Antes de que se cumpliera la hora acordada, se oyó un vidrio haciéndose añicos y el sonido de varios objetos impactando contra el suelo. El gas lacrimógeno no se tardó demasiado en teñir el ambiente de blanco y provocar confusión en los terroristas, quienes, a pesar de estar prevenidos con máscaras de gas, sufrieron una buena cantidad de bajas.

—¡Cierra los ojos y no respires!—exclamó Michael a mis espaldas.

Era demasiado tarde. A esa altura, el gas nos había rodeado por completo. Yo experimentaba un insoportable ardor en el pecho y, aunque lo hubiese deseado, mis ojos se encontraban demasiado irritados como para ser abiertos. Mis pulmones imploraban por llenarse de aire limpio, pero cada pequeña inhalación constituía casi una tortura. De seguir así, no aguantaría mucho más…

Fue en ese momento que llegó el alivio. En cuanto pude separar los párpados, provocando que algunas lágrimas se derramasen por la piel enrojecida de mis mejillas, me encontré con Michael, quien había logrado cortar sus ataduras gracias al cuchillo de un terrorista caído a poca distancia, arrodillado frente a mí.

Inconmensurable fue mi asombro al percatarme de que acababa de colocarme la máscara de gas del terrorista muerto y de que estaba intentando liberarme.

_¿Por qué?_

—¡Rápido! ¡Levántate!

Mi tentativa de agradecimiento se vio frustrada por una tos áspera, de la misma manera que mi intención de obedecerle. Estaba demasiado asfixiado y adolorido.

Mientras tanto, el enfrentamiento a nuestro alrededor cobraba dimensiones peligrosísimas. Las balas eran disparadas desde todas las direcciones y las muertes aumentaban minuto tras minuto, sin contar que el gas lacrimógeno contribuía a incrementar la confusión imperante.

Observé los hombros de Michael encogiéndose frente al riesgo tanto de avanzar como de permanecer quietos. Su melena rubia y alborotada había perdido el escaso brillo cobrado durante nuestro acotado momento de paz en casa de su hermano menor. Quise estirar mi mano para tocarla, pero mi deplorable estado me impedía realizar cualquier esfuerzo. Fue él, en cambio, quien inesperadamente se giró para tomarme del brazo y ayudarme a avanzar.

Nuevamente, aquella sensación de irrealidad volvía a invadir mis sentidos.

Pero la quimera duró poco. Todo pensamiento relativo a ella se esfumó en cuanto una bomba se detonó en una de las paredes del salón donde nos hallábamos. Michael y yo fuimos arrojados varios metros por la fuerza de la explosión, la cual aparentemente procuraba inaugurar un final fatídico a la contienda.

En cuanto abrí los ojos, lo vi a Michael tendido a mi lado. Milagrosamente, estaba consciente, y ninguno de los dos parecía haber sufrido ninguna herida importante. El fuego comenzaba a expandirse a nuestro alrededor, por lo que no cabía duda de que debíamos movernos pronto.

—Vete—le dije con firmeza, mi vista clavada en sus irises verdes. —Si alguien de cualquier bando llegara a encontrarte, te mataría. Además… —me esforcé en continuar, reprimiendo la tos. —Puede que aún tengas la oportunidad de salvar a tu hermano.

Si hubiese aceptado separarse de mí de no haberle mencionado dicha oportunidad, era imposible saber. ¿Qué era lo que había provocado semejante cambio desde el día que me había topado con aquellos mismos ojos estudiándome con el desprecio más profundo, minutos antes de que por poco me encontrase cara a cara con la muerte? Tampoco sabría responder tal cuestionamiento con exactitud.

Michael se incorporó después de mí, cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con el cuello de su camisa para protegerse del humo que había reemplazado el gas lacrimógeno, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia una de las pocas puertas que aún no habían sido alcanzadas por las llamas. En cuanto desapareció detrás de ella, me dio la impresión de que el estruendo que provocaba al cerrarse era exagerado. No logré explicarme semejante pensamiento hasta que me llevé la mano al pecho y la sentí empapada.

Sangre.

Instintivamente, elevé la mirada hacia la puerta por donde Michael acababa de irse. Como antes de dejar de observarla Michael ya no estaba allí, ahora tampoco lo estaba. La única diferencia residía en mi visión, cada vez más borrosa y oscurecida.

Mientras me apoyaba en la pared y me dejaba deslizar hacia el suelo, obedeciendo la gran extenuación que a gran velocidad se adueñaba de mi cuerpo, me pregunté estúpidamente si acaso Mello había experimentado aquella certidumbre de justicia en el momento en que el cuaderno de la muerte le arrebataba el aliento.

Claro que no. Como bien he dicho, se trataba de una pregunta estúpida. Mello no pudo haber sentido otra cosa más que un terrible convencimiento acerca de lo injusta y aciaga que había resultado ser su suerte. ¡Cuán angustiante era imaginarla! Aquella desesperación por haber sido dejado atrás y saber que jamás existiría otra chance.

Pero yo no poseía motivos para angustiarme. Al contrario. Yo había sobrevivido gracias a su sacrificio, y ahora yo me sacrificaba para salvarle a él.

La deuda y la angustia quedaban saldadas durante esta sentencia de infinita justicia.

**Fin**

* * *

No me maten...........

Bueno, ya he dicho que no me gustó mucho cómo salió este fanfic. Out of character, pobre narración, argumento medio tirado de los pelos... Por eso me alegra el doble que haya gente que le haya gustado, y agradezco el doble sus comentarios xD

Y aquí está el doujinshi que le hizo Cintia Elric, ¡espero que lo vean!

Incluye final alternativo(?).

h t t p : / / i126. photobucket. com / albums / p114 / Cintia_Elric /00 .png

h t t p : / / i126. photobucket. com / albums / p114 / Cintia_Elric /01 .png

h t t p : / / i126. photobucket. com / albums / p114 / Cintia_Elric /02 .png

h t t p : / / i126. photobucket. com / albums / p114 / Cintia_Elric /03 .png

h t t p : / / i126. photobucket. com / albums / p114 / Cintia_Elric /04 .png

h t t p : / / i126. photobucket. com / albums / p114 / Cintia_Elric /05 .png

h t t p : / / i126. photobucket. com / albums / p114 / Cintia_Elric /06 .png

h t t p : / / i126. photobucket. com / albums / p114 / Cintia_Elric /07 .png

h t t p : / / i126. photobucket. com / albums / p114 / Cintia_Elric /08 .png

h t t p : / / i126. photobucket. com / albums / p114 / Cintia_Elric /09 .png

h t t p : / / i126. photobucket. com / albums / p114 / Cintia_Elric /chokomagedon .png

Y aquí el fanart de Akane Kurosaki:

h t t p : / / kurosakiakane . deviantart. com/art/Purgatory-s-Door-121293949

¡Adiós!


End file.
